The Messed Up Life of Leo Valdez
by KayCal
Summary: How did Leo get to The Wilderness School? What almost killed him when he was 13? What other gods did he meet? Why was Piper partnered with Dylan? This is the messed up life of the extremely lovable, Leo Valdez. Rated T, but could be K plus. Now complete.
1. The Run Away

**A/N: This is the edited version of my fanfic **_**Leo's Life: From Runaway to Demigod. **_**I fixed most of the problems I had with it, but it is basically the same story. **

Leo Valdez was running away again.

This was his eighth foster home he had been in since his mother's death. At just 13 years old, he had already run away five times. This time it wasn't the family's fault. They were nice, treated him right, fed him, kept him clean, but that was the problem.

Leo was starting to get attached.

His only option was to run. If he got too attached to the foster family, it would be harder for him to leave when they were tired of him, and they always got tired of him eventually.

_Or they might find out that you're a freak. _He thought.

Leo knew he was responsible for his mother's death, and now that he was older he knew it was because he was some kind of mutant. No one ever liked ADHD Leo Valdez, the thirteen year old orphan from Houston.

Up in the distance Leo saw a road sign.

**Austin-Next left**

_Looks like I'm going to Austin. Maybe they will give me a hotel room if I pull the starving lost kid card. Or maybe I can hide in a barn and be one with the cows. _He thought as he approached the city.

Within ten minutes, he was outside a convenience store that was closed for the night. Leo had fastened a lock pick from some loose bits in his army jacket. He picked the lock with no problem, and stepped inside. He didn't know how, but he knew for a fact that there was no security set up. It was dark in the store, and he even considered lighting a fire, but he wasn't THAT desperate yet.

Watching for any cops that may be patrolling this part of the city, he slipped inside to 'gather supplies'.

He grabbed a drawstring backpack and stuffed it with chips, drinks, beef jerky, aspirin, bandages, batteries, and a flashlight. When he was done with his successful raid, he shouldered the backpack and walked out.

He felt bad not leaving at least a little money behind, but hopefully the store owner wouldn't even notice that the stuff was gone.

He found an alleyway, sat down in a cardboard refrigerator box, and popped open a can of Coke.

He thought about where he would go next, but just decided to keep going west.

That was Leo's first night on the run.

**A/N: For you non-geography folks, both Houston and Austin are in Texas. Texas is huge, so I figured it would take him a while to even get to New Mexico.**


	2. Blessed by the God of Theives

**A/N: Ok, I didn't do this before, and I probably will forget to do it again: I don't own Leo or anything related to HoO. All rights to Rick. **

Ten days had already passed when Leo found himself walking through the most boring grasslands in the world. He was in someplace called Brownwood, Texas. In his mind his plan was simple and fool-proof. He was to keep walking until he got to Nevada, and eventually Vegas. He would rob any road side store that he knew wasn't protected, and sleep anywhere he could.

He looked at the map he had picked up at the last store he had robbed and groaned. He still had miles, and miles of Texas left to go, then he had to get through New Mexico and Arizona too.

He sat down in a rock crevice, opened a bag of tortilla chips and some salsa, and began fiddling with matches.

_This would be so much easier if you did it yourself, Leo. Just one quick spark to get the fire started so you don't freeze to death. _

Wait a minute? That wasn't Leo's voice. It was female.

"Oh great! Now I have freakin voices in my head!" He called out loud, hitting himself in the head like he had water in his ears.

He pulled out his map again, and a highlighter he had found in the street.

"Okay, so just go here, and follow this road, then here, then here, and bingo! Welcome to New Mexico. Then it's about a million miles west to Nevada… then finally, Vegas baby!" he whispered under his breath.

The sun had started rising a few hours later. Leo broke camp and headed down a main road towards the main road. Moving was almost his least favourite part.

When you're moving, you have way too much time to think.

Leo's thoughts wandered all over the place. He thought about his mom, who loved him and was probably the only family he would ever have, then his deadbeat dad, who didn't even bother to show up when his mom died. He even thought about lesser things like cacti, how much dirt and grass was in Texas, and where the heck he could find a shower.

_Now if this were a beach, we would have those shower things you use to get the sand off. But, nooo I'm in Texas, where it's a hundred degrees and surrounded by cattle._

His ADHD got the better of him again, and the sun had already started to set for the night. Maybe he could find a place around here to stay. When he turned the corner of the street, what did he find?

A bike, sitting by its self, like it was waiting for him.

_It's like I've been blessed by the god of thieves! Score! _

_Wait? God of thieves? Where did that come from?_

Leo hopped on the bike after checking that no one was around. Then he did the thing any movie hero would do, and he rode off into the sunset.


	3. The Giant Dog of Death

Leo woke up from his strangest dream ever.

He had been in a forest, which was crazy enough since he was currently in the middle of cowboy country, with a dragon.

Not like a flesh and blood dragon, but a metal dragon. That's not all, he got glimpses of images, and in most of them he was falling through the sky either screaming or cursing. The dream finally ending when some flying blonde kid had got him. Creepy.

Leo grabbed his new bike, hopped on and pedaled his way through yet another little town in Texas. He had made progress since getting the bike. He was right outside some town called San Angelo, about 250 miles from Carlsbad, New Mexico.

Gut instinct told Leo he had to pass through Carlsbad, but then he would head through Las Cruces. After that he'd head for Tucson, Phoenix, and north to Vegas.

Leo went back to paying attention to where he was going. He didn't pass anything exciting just some cacti, and a giant black dog.

A dog? He slammed his breaks, and flipped over when he looked back at it.

It wasn't huge as in Great Dane huge. The freakin thing was the size of a small car, and it was charging him.

"Just my luck, make it halfway through Texas, steal a bike, and rob stores, just to be killed by a giant smelly mutt!" He yelled, peddling faster from the dog.

The dogs huge red eyes bored into Leo's as it tensed its muscles, preparing to charge. Leo pulled out a small bronze screwdriver that he had found after it almost popped his tires.

The dog pounced.

It landed on top of Leo, successfully knocking him off the bike, twisting his ankle, and squishing the breath out of him. He did the natural thing: he plunged the screw driver into the dog's chest.

He had expected blood, or a howl, or something. But what he didn't expect to see when he opened his eyes, was that the dog had vanished.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man. I think the heat's getting to me. Giant dogs, magic screwdrivers, poof! No more giant dog. It's gotta be the heat, either that or I've gone crazy." He muttered, grabbing his bike and pedaling faster than humanly possible with a twisted ankle.

He finally stopped when the sun had set for the night. He came up with the conclusion that he was suffering from heat exhaustion. That the dog was just part of some freaky hallucination, and that's why it just vanished. It was the only rational explanation he could come up with.

The irrational part of his brain was telling him it was a monster, and that Leo killed it using his screwdriver, and that he should continue running before more monsters caught him.

Crazy right?

Even more crazy was that the irrational part of his brain had the voice of a man that has burnt his throat by being around too much fire.

Leo sure hoped it was the ADHD.

He decided that he would keep going tonight as far as he could, then sleep when the sun started to rise. He 'gathered' some more food and supplies from a grocery store, and set off.


	4. Herm the Magical Mailman

He made it to Carlsbad a week and a half later. He had got there in the middle of the night, but temperature had gone up, so he had to sleep in shady places during the day so he wouldn't die from the heat.

Leo had lost weight from all the biking he did, and he even started getting muscle in his legs that hadn't been there before. Sure, he was still scrawny, but it was a start.

He had stolen from a total of thirty convenience stores, and hadn't been caught once.

He had started stealing water, protein bars, fruit, and other healthier things. He occasionally got soda for a little energy boost, but figured the healthier stuff helped him travel more.

When the sun was just starting to rise, Leo decided it was probably time to find somewhere to sleep. He walked along until he found a canyon, and climbed down to sleep in one of the crevices.

When he got down there, he almost fell off the rock at what he saw.

There, in the little cave in the canyon, was a mailman.

He had salt and pepper hair, and a sketchy look to him. He was wearing the standard US postal service uniform, and was talking on a cell phone.

Something told Leo this guy would have no problem stealing from convenience stores. Heck, this guy looked like he could steal a Maserati without being caught.

"Yea, yea I get it. I get it Dem. Demeter, yes, no more flower mishaps, promise. Gotta go." The man said, looking at Leo. "Don't look so scared, Leo. You look like you've never seen a mailman before."

"I.. I.. Do I know you?" Leo finally asked.

"Probably not. Let's just say I'm friends with your dad. Call me, Herm."

"Um okay, Herm.. Your friends with my dad? But how.. I don't know him… How did you get here?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that. Let's just say I was looking for a son of mine here. One who's been lost for quite a while now… Oh, and I came here to wish you a happy birthday."

"What? It's my birthday? It's been that long already?"

"That it has m'boy." He reached into his pack. "This is from your father."

He handed Leo a package wrapped in brown paper. When Leo opened it, he saw what his dad's gift was.

It was an army jacket. It had a bunch of pockets, and unlike his current jacket, it fit him. When he stuck his hands in the pockets, he felt screws, bolts, wires, and various other building scraps.

"Er- thanks, Herm. Can you.. Can you tell him I said thanks?"

"No prob, Leo. Happy Birthday. Oh, and by the way, do you still have that bronze screwdriver?"

"Um, yea." Leo turned to get it from his bag, wondering how in the world Herm knew about it. He found it at the bottom of the bag, and brought it out as proof. When he turned to show him, Herm was gone.

_What is up with things vanishing! First the dog, now Herm? How does he know my father? Were those snakes on his phone?_

Somehow, Herm had also managed to take a can of Mountain Dew and Leo's old jacket before disappearing. The only way he was sure Herm had in fact been there, was the army jacket Leo held in his hands.

_How in the world?..._

When Leo sat down to think about what just happened, his heavy lidded eyes closed.

_You have a screwed up life Leo Valdez.._


	5. World's Shortest Truancy Officer

**All rights to Rick Riordan. **

Leo didn't wake up in the cave he fell asleep in.

At first, it scared the living daylights out of him, but after the time he's been having he figured he might as well go along with it.

He was also wearing new clothes. His new army jacket, clean jeans, and brand new trainers. On his back was a new nylon bag stuffed with food, water, and other necessities. His bike had been cleaned, and the tires had more air in them.

Leo took in his new surroundings. He was under a rock over hang with a road about thirty feet in front of him. He saw the sky had a weird glow, and he heard strange sounds. It took a second for him to realize it, but he was in a city.

It took him a second to read the road sign, but when he did, he was confused.

**Welcome to Albuquerque **

_Albuquerque ? How the heck did I get to Albuquerque? I wasn't even going this way! I'm like 300 miles away from Carlsbad! That's it. This must be a dream. A crazy, messed up dream. If I look around a bit I'll see flying elephants or gumdrops falling from the sky.._

Leo pinched himself, trying to test his theory.

"Ouch! Okay, I get it, not a dream!" He yelled at the sky.

He picked his stuff up, and headed towards the city. He didn't know what the heck he was going to do here, but decided he better find somewhere to make a plan.

_Welcome to reality, Leo. You might as well just turn around and start walking back to Texas._

He had no clue what time it was. The sun was high in the sky, so he figured it was around noon. He parked his bike outside a Starbucks (He had also woken up with about a hundred dollars in cash), ordered a coffee, and sat down at one of the tables.

The waitress brought him his drink, and he pulled out his map when she left.

_So let's see… I'm here, and I want to go here, but now I have to go this way and hope I don't fall into the Grand Canyon…_

Someone next to him said, "Hey, kid, how old are you?"

Leo looked away from his map to address the person.

_Crap._

The guy was wearing a New Mexico state police shirt, and Leo was pretty sure his badge said truancy officer. He stood up, and Leo almost laughed. The guy was about five foot two.

Leo quickly stuck his map in his bag. "Fourteen." He replied.

The officer adjusted his hat, which looked barely balanced on his curly hair. Then he came and sat at his table. "What school do you go to?"

_Think, Leo, think._

"I'm homeschooled?" he said, but it sounded more like a question. Obviously the cop didn't but it.

"And where do you live?"

Leo cursed in Spanish.

"Umm, you know, just down the road, then you turn, then turn again." He replied vaguely.

"You don't live here do ya, kid?"

"Umm possibly not? Amnesia?" he tried weakly.

The cop stood up. Come on, your coming with me.

"Is there any chance we are going for ice cream?" Leo asked. When the cop just looked at him, he said, "Can I at least take my coffee?"

ooOoo

When they got back to the station, the cop, Officer Sanchez, asked Leo a bunch of questions, and then left the room to make some calls.

Leo sat in his office, playing with a stapler, wondering what they were going to do with him. He'd always gotten caught, but never so far away.

Officer Sanchez came back in the office.

"Well, Leo. You have quite the track record."

"I don't do track." He said. The officer ignored him.

"Leo Valdez. Fourteen years old. ADHD and dyslexic. Orphaned at eight. Mom died in a fire, dad not mentioned." He started, with this weird- almost knowing glint in his eye. "Ran away five times. Eight different foster homes. You managed to get here all the way from Houston. Been missing for a few months."

"That about sums it up." Leo said, depressed.

"How'd you get here?" the officer asked.

Leo mumbled something about a bike, magic bronze screwdriver, and a disappearing mailman with tiny snakes on his phone. He thought the officer would call him crazy, but his eyes just got wide, and he shook his head.

"Well the good news is, you're not going back to Texas, and we aren't putting you in a foster home."

"Really?" He said, smiling, then frowned. "You're not sending me to juvie are you?"

_Please don't know about the stealing..Please don't know about the sealing.._

"Saw your map, Valdez. You got your wish, you're going to Nevada."

When Leo didn't say anything, the officer continued. "You're going to the nearest correctional facility. Leo Valdez, you're going to the Wilderness School."


	6. Beauty Queen McLean

It had been a week since Leo had been caught, and now he was leaving for this 'Wilderness School'.

He didn't know much about it, other than it was some kind of school. He at least knew "wilderness" didn't mean "Siberia."

You get to Nevada pretty fast when you're not riding a bike.

The state of New Mexico, as Officer Sanchez put it, generously donated clothes and other necessities to Leo. They even gave him a back pack.

When he arrived in the middle of nowhere, he saw a group of about thirty people.

He made his was over to a Native American looking girl who had choppy hair, but was by far the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. (Leo didn't know that later in his altered memories, there would also be a blonde boy with her.)

"What are we all standing here for?" he asked the girl.

"I dunno, I think some one's giving a speech in a minute." She replied, looking at him. He was probably just a few inches taller than her, and their skin tone was about the same.

"I'm Leo, by the way, Leo Valdez."

"Piper McLean. Nice to meet you, Leo."

"McLean?" Leo could've sworn he'd heard that name before. "You elated to someone famous or something?"

"Nope."

"Oh, I thought I heard it before…"

"Nope." She said, changing the subject, "What are you here for?"

"Uh, probably to go to school here like most people." He said slowly, like he was talking to a three year old.

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"Why were you sent here?"

"Oh, I ran away from my foster home in Texas, and got caught in New Mexico."

"Wow. And you walked that whole way?"

"Biked some, walked some, magically teleported some. Why are you here?"

She looked down. "I stole a BMW."

"Dude seriously? That's freakin awesome! How'd you manage that?"

"I just asked the guy at the dealership, and he let me have it. Then a few hours later, he realized what he did and called the cops."

"That's awesome."

A short man in gym clothes walked by. He was even shorter than Officer Sanchez. He sniffed the air, then turned around and looked straight at Leo and Piper.

"Oh, great there's two of you! I'm getting to old for this.. Well cupcakes, are you going to go inside or what? I'm Coach Hedge by the way." The man said.

Leo almost laughed. This guy couldn't be more than 5 feet tall at the most and he was acting all tough. And what did he mean by there's two? But Leo decided to be a good boy, and follow the guy inside.

"So Valdez, you ready to go live with the rest of us juvenile delinquents?" Piper asked, with a small trace of a smile.

"You bet, Beauty Queen." He said, not quite sure where the nickname had come from, but it fit.

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Beauty Queen."


	7. Some Things You Can't Forget

The Wilderness School sucked.

They did stupid things like weaving hats from daisies, running through cacti, and a bunch of other stuff that wasn't fun in a hundred and twelve degree weather.

Leo probably would have tried running away if it weren't for Piper.

If he ran away, then she would basically be alone with all these inhuman creatures.

Yea, that's what he had decided they were.

Most of the people at the school had rich parents, most meaning everyone but Leo. Even Piper had a rich family.

One day, when they had gone to dinner, Piper decided to tell Leo about her dad.

"Hey, Leo." She said when he sat down.

"What's up Piper?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"If it's blackmail material, then yes. If it is something you would tell your best girl friend, then no." he replied, smirking.

She laughed. "It's about my dad actually."

"Sounds close enough to blackmail material. Shoot."

"Well, you know how on the first day, you asked if I was related t anyone famous?"

"Nope, but I blame my ADHD for that. Not good with events."

"Well, anyways, my dad is Tristan McLean.."

The food almost fell out of Leo's mouth.

"Really? Dude, that is so cool! I didn't even know he had a kid!"

"Yea well, he does.. it's me."

"Who's your mom?"

"I don't know." She replied. "She left right after I was born."

"Oh.." Leo said. "I don't know my dad.."

"Really?"

"Yea, but one time he sent me this jacket through Herm, the magic, disappearing mail man."

Piper laughed again.

_I'm being dead serious, _Leo thought. _Please don't ask about Mom.._

Piper saw his face, and got quiet again.

"What's wrong, Leo?"

"Huh? Oh, uh memories."

"Thought you said you suck at remembering stuff?"

He looked her straight in the eye, trying not to get teary eyed. "Some things, you can't forget." He said, then got up from the table, and went back to his dorm.


	8. Happy Birthday, Valdez

**A/N: Thank you to all the people that have followed and favourited this story. I would really appreciate some reviews, just to tell me how I'm doing so I can try to improve my writing. Feel free to read some of my other stories too. Thanks.**

Piper and Leo were almost like siblings.

Sure Piper was pretty, but Leo just would never hit on her, or even think about dating her. They were best friends, that's it.

Piper trusted him with secrets, like the one about her dad, but Leo couldn't tell her about his mom, or why he ran away, or any of that stuff. It's not that he didn't trust her; he just couldn't talk about it.

They both always felt like Coach Hedge was watching them.

Whenever he walked by, he was always muttering things like:

"They assigned me to two.."

"Should be at camp by now.."

"Need to contact camp.."

"Why haven't they been claimed?"

"I smell a monster.."

None of this made any sense to Leo, and Piper didn't seem to know anything either. Leo wasn't worried about that today, because today was his fifteenth birthday. If he was living a normal life, he would be able to get his learner's permit today, and would start learning how to drive.

Unfortunately, he wasn't normal.

He still had the army jacket that Herm had delivered to him a year ago. It seemed hard for Leo to process, but it had been a year since he had been running away to Vegas. Half of that year was spent sitting around a hotel waiting for the court to decide what to do with him, and the other half was spent at the Wilderness School.

"Happy Birthday, Valdez." Piper said, and handed him a small packet. "I had my dad mail this to give it to you."

"Thanks, Piper." Leo had wanted to give her a nickname, but she wouldn't let him call her Pipes, and she really didn't like the name Beauty Queen.

Leo opened the packet and saw it was a miniature screw driver set with screws, nuts, bolts, rubber bands, and pipe cleaners too.

"Thanks!" Leo exclaimed, and hugged her. He had this brilliant idea forming in his mind about rigging the coach's megaphone.

"You're welcome Leo!" she laughed as he let her go. Piper was already fifteen, but she had her birthday before they came to the school, so she was actually closer to sixteen. Which was good for Leo, he may be best friends with Piper, but he would have no clue what to get her for a present.

"Well, well. Have McLean and Valdez finally started dating?" A voice called from the doorway.

"Shut up, Dylan." Piper said, with a strange power in her voice.

"Ah, that won't work on me Piper." Dylan snarled. "I'm glad to hear you two aren't an item, which means you still might have a chance at me."

"You know what-"Leo started, but Piper cut him off.

"Stay quiet Leo." She said, still glaring daggers at Dylan.

"Tell you what Pipes," Dylan said, and Piper looked ready to punch him for using the nickname. "If you be my partner when we go to the Grand Canyon, I'll leave you and Valdez alone."

"All I have to do is be your partner for one field trip?"

"Yep, and it has to be that field trip."

"Fine."

"Piper, you don't have-" Leo started again, but Piper gave him a look that meant drop it.

Dylan left the room, and Piper turned back to Leo.

"Do you think they'll kick me out if I talk Dylan into jumping off the sky walk?"


	9. Leo's Vivid Imagination

Piper came to breakfast the next morning looking like she hadn't slept at all. Her hair was tangled, and hastily tied in a ponytail. Her shirt was inside-out, and it didn't look like she had socks on.

"Gosh, Piper. Did you sleep last night?" Leo asked.

"Huh, uh yea.." she replied, then yawned.

"Well I hate to break it to you then, but I think it's about time you invested in a mirror.." he reasoned.

"Shut up, Valdez." She snapped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just had a really bad dream, okay?"

"How bad?"

She mumbled something about her dad being tied up, and a giant, and a purple flame. Honestly, it sounded like something straight from Leo's imagination.

"I'm sure it's fine. I have dreams about flying bronze dragons, a warship I drew when I was five, falling through the sky, snow princesses, and a flying kid."

"Wow, Leo.. You have quite the imagination…"

"Thanks.." then Leo decided to test something out, just to see what Piper would do.

"One time, I had a dream that I had fire powers and was flame resistant.." He said carefully, watching her reaction.

She didn't have a reaction, and still looked down right depressed.

"Leo," she started. "You have a very vivid imagination."

"Yeah.." he mumbled dejectedly, "I blame the ADHD.."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I just figured Piper didn't really want to go into full detail about her dream. **


	10. The Amnesiac

**So here's the bus ride. I'm taking all the quotes for these next few chapters straight from **_**The Lost Hero**_**, which I did not write so as always, all quotes and characters belong to Rick Riordan. It's short, but if I tried to put the whole scene in, it would be too long, so I broke it into parts. But look on the bright side: that means more chapters.**

This was it. The day of the Grand Canyon field trip.

Piper was going to be partnered with Dylan, and Leo with Jason.

Jason was Leo's best friend. Leo had met him that first day, when he was standing there talking to Piper. Jason, Leo, and Piper had quickly become best friends, and now Jason and Piper were a little more than friends.

They were sitting on the bus at the back. Jason was asleep and Piper was holding his hand. Leo was sitting by himself, waiting for the perfect opportunity to get Coach Hedge to use his bull horn.

"Calm down, Leo. I think you're radiating hyperness." Piper whispered, trying to make sure she didn't wake Jason.

"Piper, this bus is really loud, if Jason can sleep through that, then you don't have to whisper." Leo all but yelled.

Jason began to stir.

"See what you did, Leo."

He woke up completely, and began to look around like he was completely confused. Leo could see in his face it was a little more than grogginess.

Piper asked, "Jason, you okay?" Leo guessed that she had noticed his expression too.

"Um, I don't-" Jason said, pulling his hand out of Piper's.

_Uh Oh _thought Leo.

Jason was saved from probably being slapped by Piper when Coach Hedge started yelling. This was the moment Leo was waiting for. But Coach Hedge paused and gave Jason a dirty look.

_What the heck is going on? _

Jason started talking to Piper, and Leo finally heard him say he didn't belong here.

"Yeah, right, Jason. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times. Piper didn't steal a BMW."

Piper tried to protest saying she didn't steal that car, but Leo had heard the story before, it was no surprise to him. What concerned him more was the look on his friend's face. Leo decided to ignore it.

"I hope you've got your worksheet, 'cause I used mine for spit wads days ago. Why are you looking at me like that? Somebody draw on my face again?

"I don't know you." Jason said. Now Leo was worried. Did Jason hit his head or something? Because Leo was pretty sure you didn't just forget your best friend.

"Sure, I'm not your best friend, I'm his evil clone." Just then the coach called his name; this was the moment he had been waiting for. "Sorry, Coach! I was having trouble hearing you. Could you use your megaphone, please?"

Leo's plan had worked, the coach's megaphone sounded like Darth Vader, then it started yelling out random phrases. Piper laughed, "How did you do that Leo?"

Leo pulled out one of the screw drivers she had given him for his birthday. "I'm a special boy."

Jason was still playing amnesiac. He asked who they were, who he was, and what was going on. It reminded Leo of an old movie drama his grandpa Sammy used to watch. He was pretty sure Jason was joking, but Piper seemed to think he was serious. He kept asking her questions like he didn't know the answer, and Leo started to believe him too.

_What's up with Jason? I know the bus vibrates a lot, but I don't think he could have hit his head hard enough to get amnesia. Maybe it's temporary. I definitely don't like it when my best friend suddenly loses his personality. _Leo thought, he really didn't have an explanation of why Jason had suddenly forgotten them all.

Leo looked at Piper's expression. She and Jason had recently started dating, and Leo could only imagine how hurt she was that he no longer remembered her.

The bus stopped while Leo was in thought. Half the bus had already emptied, but Coach Hedge was still at the front. Leo knew that the coach was glaring at Jason.

_But why? _

**A/N: dun dun dun. Cliffhanger. But not really because I'm assuming if you're reading this, you've read **_**The Lost Hero **_**and know exactly what's going on. **


	11. Finally Gone Crazy

**All quotes directly from **_**The Lost Hero**_** belong to Rick Riordan. Piper, Leo, Jason, etc. too. And a huge thank you to StarStruck99 for all the great reviews. **

Leo decided to be helpful, "So, a crash course for the amnesiac. We go to the 'Wilderness School' which means we're 'bad kids'. You're family, or the court, or whoever, decided you were too much trouble, so they shipped you off to this lovely prison- sorry, 'boarding school'- in Armpit, Nevada, where you learn valuable nature skills like running ten miles a day through cacti and weaving daisies into hats! And for a special treat we go on 'educational' field trips with coach Hedge, who keeps order with a baseball bat. Is it all coming back to you now?"

After all the work it took Leo to explain, all Jason replied was, "No."

He started to explain little thing, some made up, until Piper interrupted. Her brilliant plan was to tell someone, but the only person to tell was Coach Hedge, and judging by the looks he was shooting Jason this morning, that wouldn't end well.

Then Dylan walked up, and Piper had to go with him. Leo hoped she would actually talk him into jumping off the skywalk, he looked back at Jason who was glaring too.

"I hate that guy. 'I'm Dylan. I'm so cool, I want to date myself, but I can't figure out how! You want to date me instead? You're so lucky!'"

"Leo, you're weird." Jason said. Leo was happy he at least remembered that much, but if he really didn't remember anything..

"Yeah, you tell me that a lot, but if you don't remember me, that means I can reuse all my old jokes!"

Leo led Jason through into the museum, and he was very pleased to hear his handiwork with Coach Hedge's bullhorn.

Leo's ADHD was in full swing today. He kept pulling things out of his army jacket trying to figure out what he was making. Jason kept staring around, and Leo heard the girls starting to pick on Piper. It didn't affect Leo, but Jason tensed up like he wanted to punch them. "Be cool, Piper doesn't like us fighting her battles. Besides, if those girls found out the truth about her dad, they'd be bowing down to her and screaming, 'We're not worthy!'"

Unfortunately Leo didn't realize that Jason didn't remember Piper, much less her dad. Coach Hedge was talking about the Grand Canyon, blah blah, telling them not to break it, and something about not pushing each other off.

_Darn, there goes Piper's plan._

The skywalk and the canyon were amazing. He wished he would've gone to see something like this when he was on the run. It would've been so much better than getting caught in Vegas and spending months in some hotel.

Jason flinched like something had poked him between the eyes, Leo asked him if he was alright and Jason passed it off as a head ache. Leo decided to look at the weird weather instead.

"This can't be safe. Storm's right over us, but it's clear all the way around. Weird, huh?"

Jason looked up at the sky, and Coach Hedge told everyone to hurry up. What bothered Leo was the panic in his voice.

Jason pulled a gold coin out of his pocket. _Where the heck did he get gold? Jason isn't rich, at least I don't think so.. Why can't I remember that?. _Leo thought. He had this weird feeling that he hadn't had since his 14th birthday when Herm was around. That some force, almost magical, affected what he saw and remembered.

Leo finally found something to build. He was making a helicopter, and was going to try and fly it across the canyon.

"Check it out." He threw the copter off the skywalk; it only made it about halfway. _If only I had some rubber bands._

"Seriously, are we friends?" asked Jason.

"Last I checked." Why was Jason questioning if they were friends? Leo only hoped that amnesiac Jason didn't hate him.

"You sure? What was the first day we met? What did we talk about?"

_Gosh, why is he asking so many questions, like I can remember all that. I think he was there on the first day, but my brain is to clouded to remember right. _

Leo blamed his ADHD on why he couldn't remember, then he vocalized what he had been thinking all along. "What if your right and everyone else is wrong? You think you just appeared here this morning, and we've all got fake memories of you?"

Jason got a look in his eye that made Leo think he thought that was right. Then he walked up to Coach Hedge. Leo stood there, bewildered at Jason's behavior. He looked over at Piper and Dylan when Jason started making wild hand gestures like Coach Hedge was the only one with sense.

Then lightning cracked, and the wind picked up. It happened so fast that Leo barely had time to register what was going on. People started screaming and ran towards the building. Leo was still standing there, until the wind almost blew him off the railing, and Jason caught him.

"Thanks, man." He went with Jason and Coach Hedge towards the building where Dylan and Piper had just ushered the last kid inside.

Then things got freaky.

The doors slammed shut, and no matter how hard Piper pulled, they didn't budge. Dylan just stood there grinning, then flicked his hand and Piper flew backwards.

_What the heck just happened?_

Coach Hedge said something, but Leo only caught one word: monster.

"What? What monster?" Then coach Hedge's hat flew off , and he had horns.

_Horns? Coaches don't have horns! This must be an acid rain storm or something. I'm pretty sure I'm not that crazy.._

"You think you can protect three half-bloods at once, old man?"

_Half-blood? What the heck is a half-blood._

Then Dylan pointed at him, and the next thing he knew, he was hanging off the skywalk from his fingertips.

He yelled, "Help! Rope, please? Bungee cord? Something?" He heard coach hedge say something to Jason, then he came for Leo.

Leo almost lost his grip when he saw Hedge. Why? Because he was half goat.

_I'm dreaming, that's it. This is all a dream. I'll wake up soon and this will be something I can tell Piper. Then she'll tell me they really need to put me on medicine, and it will all be over. _

Coach Hedge the Goat-Man grabbed Leo and pulled him back up to the sky walk. Leo saw that Jason was on his back, and Piper was screaming. He really didn't know what was going on. Hedge threw him down onto the skywalk. Leo just sat there, trying to gather his bearings.

There were whispy angel looking monsters everywhere, one which was Dylan, who was yelling at Hedge and Jason. Jason had a gold sword in his hand.

_Now would be a great time to wake up! _Leo prayed.

Leo got up, breathing heavy, hands bleeding. "Yo, Coach Supergoat, whatever you are- I just fell down the freaking Grand Canyon! Stop asking for challenges!"

The storm got crazier, a hole opened up, and then Dylan lunged at Jason. Leo ran to help, but Dylan made him fly back so he just lay on the ground groaning. Leo was only half conscious when he realized he was floating. Then he was falling, and landed with a thud on the skywalk, and he blacked out.


	12. Leaving for Camp

**A/N: All quotes directly from **_**The Lost Hero;**_** which I didn't write.**

Leo was barely conscious.

He heard yelling and screaming, but didn't really understand what was happening. He heard footsteps, and then felt someone turning him over. It was Piper.

"Stupid…ugly…goat."

"Where'd he go?" Piper asked. Leo pointed straight in the sky. He had watched Coach Hedge disappear with Dylan into the sky.

"Never came down. Please tell me he didn't actually save my life."

"Twice." Jason said. Leo was so confused. What had just happened? He didn't have any explanation other than he hit his head. He groaned. "What happened? The tornado guy, the gold sword… I hit my head. That's it, right? I'm hallucinating?"

He saw Jason walk over to the sword. He flipped it, and just when Leo thought it was going to impale his arm, it turned into a coin. The same coin Jason had earlier.

"Yep, definitely hallucinating."

He was listening to Jason and Piper's conversation while staring at the sky.

_Piper doesn't know Jason either. Okay, so maybe he did show up this morning. And what's all this about demigods?_

He finally said, "I don't know what _demi _means, but I'm not feeling too godly. You guys feeling godly?" Jason didn't answer his question, but it didn't matter.

There were shapes in the sky, and they look like horses. They _were _horses.

_These hallucinations are getting worse._

"Ohhh-kay, look up there and tell me if those are flying horses." He said. Jason said something about an extraction squad. He knew he was probably crazy, but extraction squad sounded a little severe.

There was a pretty girl that jumped off, but she instantly turned scary when she pulled a knife on Jason.

_What now! _Leo thought.

She asked Leo where Hedge was, and he told her he was taken by tornado things.

The girl and Jason started talking, and it sounded like they kept switching words into different languages. Then the big buff guy came over, and Leo noticed a rainbow tattoo. He had to hold back a snicker.

The girl, Annabeth, went kind of crazy, and kept screaming at the sky.

_Forget pretty, this chick is straight up scary. I'll take rainbow over here any day._

Then the guy, Butch, said "Annabeth's okay. You gotta cut her some slack. She had a vision telling her to come here, to find a guy with one shoe. That was supposed to be the answer to her problem. She's been looking for one of our campers, who's been missing for three days. She's going out of her mind with worry. She hoped he'd be here."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Her boyfriend, a guy named Percy Jackson."

_Her boyfriend's missing, she's got a knife, they've got flying horses, Jason's got a sword.. This is all a dream. It has to be.. This is going to be the craziest thing I've ever done.. _

**A/N: The next chapter is the last chapter.. Thanks for reading.**


	13. I Become a Star Trek Character

**A/N : R&R. All quotes and characters from **_**The Lost Hero **_**belong to Rick Riordan.**

Leo stood in the chariot with Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Butch as they flew over the United States. It was probably one of the coolest and scariest things Leo had ever experienced. The flying was awesome, but the fact that the back was wide open, and the chariot was shaking, not so much.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"A safe place. The _only_ safe place for kids like us. Camp Half-Blood." Piper said something, but her voice sounded like she was offended, Jason said something about demigods, and Leo heard Butch's mom was a rainbow goddess.

"Your mom is a rainbow goddess?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"No, no. Rainbows. Very macho."

Annabeth said Butch got along with the pegasi.

"Rainbows, ponies," Leo muttered.

"I'm gonna toss you off this chariot."

Leo shut up, but then things started to go wrong. The wheel had caught on fire and they were slowly losing altitude.

_Please tell me I didn't do that.._

Then the chariot shot forward, and they were in a totally different place. Leo didn't have much time to admire the scenery, because they had crashed into the lake.

The water was cold, and the next thing Leo knew, there were some pretty water girls tossing him onto the shore.

"Thanks ladies!" he yelled.

He turned around and saw kids holding out towels for him.

"Thanks, man." He said to the kid. He turned and saw twenty campers standing around, and the guy that had handed Leo a towel was yelling at Annabeth for busting up his chariot.

Annabeth apologized, and then she and Piper got into it with some glamour girl.

Leo wasn't really paying attention.

Then there was a gasp, and they were all staring at him.

_Please tell me I didn't catch on fire. I hope I'm not burning and not noticing it.._

"What'd I do?" he asked, backing up toward the lake. "Is my hair on fire?"

He looked up. There was a flaming hammer above his head.

"Leo you've just been claimed-"Annabeth started.

"By a god," Jason cut in. "That's the symbol for Vulcan isn't it?"

_Star Trek? What does Star Trek have to do with this!_

"Vulcan? I don't even LIKE _Star Trek. _What are you talking about?" Leo demanded.

"Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus. The god of blacksmiths and fire."

_You've got to be freakin kidding me. My dad, whom I've never seen, is the god of fire? Is that some kind of sick joke? But they don't know about that, or her, or what happened…_

"What's Cabin Nine? And I'm not a Vulcan!"

"Come on, Mr. Spock, I'll explain." Towel Kid, Will, said.

Leo followed Will to the common area.

_Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Leo. _Voices said in his head.

One was male, his dad, he guessed.

The other one sounded like Ta Callida.

**A/N: Well guys, that's the end of the story. Sorry it's not longer, but that was the problem before; I started just paraphrasing **_**The Lost Hero.**_** Feel free to check out my other stories. My story about Annabeth is very similar to this one if you wanted to check that out.**


End file.
